hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JPulowski
Hi, JPulowski, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Thundergamer (Talk) 23:06, June 7, 2011 Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi JPulowski, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Disguises Hello! I just wanted to drop by and mention that I love the new disguise images. They look great! Tweaks to the disguise template look nice as well. - :I actually have been fiddling with the companion app myself on Android, haha. Those images have great quality. I'm just a moderator, but I agree about the wiki layout. It just feels like it's stuck in the Hitman 2: Silent Assassin era or something. I received permission from Amnestyyy awhile back on IRC to redo the images for the main page, but aside from that, we'd have to run it up the chain and see what the admins think. - ::P.S. I did some fiddling with some of the weapon images pulled from the app, for Proximity Mine, Bong, Agency ARZ 160, and Agency SPS 12. I cropped them to each edge of the weapon, and added a 10px padding all the way around. I'm trying to gauge how it should be handled to look the best, and most uniform. Getting the transparent versions to fit the infobox space requires trying numerous image sizes... Whereas the current grey-background ones are relatively uniform. What do you think? Just add them to the gallery instead? - Re: Layout and Weapon Images Hey, hey. I like that idea. The design characteristics of the companion app, as well as http://ica.hitman.com, is sort of minimalistic. The fonts would look good. In the process we'll need to fix the components of the homepage - their positioning is out of whack. When getting into the CSS of it, another aspect of the design we could take into consideration is simply using marked corners for the various components of the home page. Something else: I know over at the Halo Wiki they have customized their "Talk" button a bit more than usual; any idea how much leeway Wikia allows for styling those buttons? I'd like to get Alex007X and/or Amnestyyy in on this conversation and see what they have to say about it. And about the weapons... Did you do any cropping for the disguises? The problem I was having when I extracted all the images is that there appeared to be excessive padding on at least two sides of the images. And for a majority of the unique weapons and variants, they were all on one giant image nestled tightly together, and I had to crop each one individually to separate them. - :I've actually already cropped them all out of the larger images into their own individual ones. As far as I can tell all weapons are accounted for. I'm trying to come up with the best way to utilize them now. -